Nouveauté à Konoha
by Armie13
Summary: Quand je n'ai rien à faire de mes aprèsmidi, c'est le résultat que ça donne. Pendant une mission, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura font une rencontre innatendue, qui pourrait se révéler intéressante pour tout le monde. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le temps, ni l'i
1. C'Est quoi ce truc?

D'où est-ce que ça sort ?

Les trois ninjas de l'équipe 7_ étaient en mission ce matin-là. Une mission de la plus HAUTE importance… c'est-à-dire… veiller à ce que le potager de Tsunade reste en bon état face à l'invasion de marmottes. Nos trois ninjas étaient donc très… alertes et… motivés à travailler ?(1)Enfin, il y avait au moins Sasuke qui semblait prendre son rôle à cœur. _

**-Sakuraaa… J'en ai assez de cette mission sans intérêt. Tu ne voudrais pas aller manger un morceau quelque part à la place ? **

**- Quoi ? Tu as dit quelque chose Naruto ?** répondit Sakura d'un air rêveur pendant qu'elle regardait le sexyssime Sasuke qui s'acharnait à tordre le cou d'une marmotte.

Naruto se renfrogna et écrasa un paquet d'herbes médicinales avec son pied, oubliant que sa mission était justement de protéger ces herbes. Il s'assit par terre et regarda en l'air. Il faisait tellement beau cette journée-là et il devait surveiller des marmottes. Il aurait préféré s'entraîner ou encore aller affronter un ninja dangereux. Mais non… Tsunade devait vraiment les prendre pour des débiles.

_-C'est à cause de cet imbécile de Sasuke… C'est lui qui donne mauvaise réputation à l'équipe._

Et il se prit à mijoter un plan d'enfer pour éliminer son compagnon, plan qui ne serait jamais mit sur pieds puisque s'il se risquait à faire du mal à SAsuke, c'était Sakura qui lui glissait entre les doigts à coup sûr. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit… Tant qu'à n'avoir rien à faire, et puisque Sasuke semblait s'en sortir tout seul avec les marmottes, il décida d'aller un peu plus loin dans la forêt, histoire de s'entraîner tout seul.

Il se leva, après s'être assuré que Sakura ne le voyait pas(2), et partit en direction de la forêt. Quelques éclats de voix le suivirent pendant cinq minutes.

**- Tu vas mourir stupide marmotte ! JE TE DÉTESTE ! Tu nuis à ma mission ! **

**- Ce que tu peux être viril Sasuke ! **

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Sasuke prenait toujours toutes ses missions à cœur. S'il en ratait ne serait-ce qu'une seule, il se trouvait faible. S'il croyait que c'était des marmottes qui lui permettraient de prendre sa revanche sur son frère… Enfin…

Naruto finit par se trouver une petite clairière sympa où il pourrait pratiquer son rasengan. (3) Comme d'habitude, avant de l'exécuter, il utilisa un clone pour l'aider à malaxer son chakra. Comme la petite boule d'énergie commençait à se former dans la paume de sa main, il sentit quelque chose passer derrière lui. Brusquement, il se retourna, Rasengan en avant. Mais il ne vit rien.

- _Ça devait être une bête…_pensa-t-il

Convaincu que ce n'était qu'un petit écureuil farceur, il poursuivit son entraînement en silence pendant quelques instants. Mais encore une fois, quelque chose sembla passer tout près de lui. Il se retourna encore une fois, un peu énervé. Il avait l'impression de se faire narguer. Ce petit jeu recommença plusieurs fois et à chaque fois, Naruto avait l'impression qu'on l'espionnait.

Il arrêta son entraînement quelques instants et s'adosse à un arbre, les mains dans les poches. Il scruta la forêt di regard pendant un long moment. Il crut voir, à un moment, une ombre passer sous le couvert des arbres. Il s'avança, méfiant. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait et là, il était plutôt embêté, parce qu'il était complètement largué.

Il crut mourir de peur lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et se retourna en tapant dans tous les sens. Il fut désolé lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait fait saigné du nez Sasuke. (4) Il se reprit et chassa l'inquiétude de son visage.

- **C'était donc vous qui n'arrêtiez pas de passer derrière moi** ?

Sakura et Sasuke se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête. Non, ce n'était pas eux. Naruto était maintenant terriblement inquiet, mais il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître.

**-Allez. J'ai tué toutes les marmottes. On peut rentrer idiot. **

Naruto hocha la tête, plutôt content de s'en aller. Au moment où les trois ninjas se retournaient, un horrible craquement, suivi d'un cri suraigu comme celui d'un animal prit au piège se fit entendre derrière eux. Les trois figèrent sur place et se retournèrent lentement. Ils ne virent rien tout de suite, mais en baissant les yeux, ils remarquèrent un paquet de feuilles piétinées. Et les traces d'un vieux piège.

Naruto releva la tête et vit un filet suspendu à un arbre, d'où l'observaient deux grands yeux gris océan.

J'ai comme un doute là…

Comment aurait-elle pu le voir ? Elle a les yeux scotchés sur l'autre taré…

Et par le fait même, raser une autre forêt à blanc

Désolé mon œil… il a fait semblant parce que Sakura était là.

Voilà. C'est tout pour l'instant. Je m'attelle à la suite dans quelque minutes. Je sais que ce premier chapitre n'est pas accrocheur… le reste de la fic ne le sera sans doute pas non plus. Enfin, je fais ça pour le plaisir d'écrire. 

Mais tout de même, que croyez-vous qu'il y ait dans ce filet ? 


	2. La mission

Tel que promis, je suis en train de bosser la suite de la fice. (non ? oO pas vrai ?) 

**-C'est quoi ?** marmonna le blond…

Sasuke le regarda, comme s'il était le pire dégénéré de la planète.

**-Non mais tu l'as entendu crier aussi bien que moi. C'est évident que c'est une fille**, lui répondit l'expert.

Naruto, étonné, n'osait pas bouger. Dans le filet, juste au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux gris continuaient de le fixer, passant parfois sur Sasuke ou Sakura. La fille ne bougeait pas et aucune expression ne paraissait sur son visage. Normal puisqu'il semblait être recouvert d'un masque blanc. On ne voyait donc d'elle que ses yeux qui se perdaient derrière le masque et ses cheveux bruns roux qui encadraient le tout. Le reste de son corps était tout empêtré dans le filet et les feuilles mortes, ce qui les empêchait de bien la distinguer.

Voyant que Sasuke et Naruto semblaient absorbés dans la contemplation de la jeune inconnue mystérieuse, Sakura s'impatienta.

**- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on fait quoi avec ça ? **

Les deux garçons mirent un temps à répondre. Puis Naruto s'avança vers le filet en sortant un kunai de sa poche.

**- Tu vas pas la tuer sombre crétin ?** rugit Sasuke.

Naruto lui lança un regard froid et agacé.

**- Ben oui… Je ferais ça moi. J'allais juste la faire descende.**

Mais Sakura s'interposa entre lui et le filet, l'air dur.

**- Attends un peu ! On ne sait rien d'elle. Elle est peut-être dangereuse. **

**- Si tu veux mon avis… Elle a pas l'air très dangereuse comme ça,** dit Sasuke.

Sakura la boucla, un peu mécontente que Sasuke se mette du côté de Naruto. Elle s'écarta et lui laissa le champ libre, de mauvaise foi. Elle regarda la jeune fille qui faisait des yeux doux aux deux garçons.

_- Elle est vraiment pas nette… _ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

La petite étincelle dans son regard gris lorsque Naruto avait commencé à couper les cordes avait tout de même suffit pour que Sakura s'en mêle à nouveau.

**- Stop Naruto ! On l'emmène à Tsunade. **

Le blond la regarda, interloqué. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était comme ça aujourd'hui ? Il lança un regard rapide à Sasuke, qui semblait captivé par le regard de la prisonnière. Ah c'était donc ça. Sakura était jalouse… Elle avait une rivale. N'empêche qu'il doutait qu'elle ait vraiment quelque chose à craindre… Le Uchiha était un vrai glaçon ambulant.

**- Bon d'accord,** finit-il par dire. **C'est la vieille qui décidera.**

Il grimpa sur le branche de l'arbre et coupa le cordon principal, pour que le filet et son contenu tombent dans les bras de Sasuke, au grand damne de Sakura. Ils repartirent donc vers leur village avec leur buttin.

Ils avaient fait une entrée remarquée dans la tour de l'Hokage avec leur paquet dans les bras. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi cette jeune inconnue avait été kidnappée par les jeunes shinobi du village.

**- Tsunade-sama ! Tsunade-sama !** avait crié Shizune en entrant dans son bureau.

Le godaime avait relevé la tête d'un paquet de paperasse qu'elle faisait semblant de classer depuis deux heures et prit un air agacé.

**- Shizune ! Tu me déranges ! J'espère pour toi que c'est important.**

La jeune femme reprit son souffle. Elle était montée en vitesse pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle se redressa et hocha la tête.

**- L'équipe sept revient de mission ! **

Tsunade fit la moue. Elle la dérangeait pour si peu ? Elle lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle était mieux d'expliquer ce que ça avait de si intéressant tout à coup.

**- Ils ont trouvé une jeune fille pendant leur mission. **

**- Il y avait une jeune fille dans mon potager ? **demanda Tsunade, puis sans attendre de réponse, elle poursuivit. **Faites-les entr… **

Elle avait à peine eut le temps de le dire que la porte s'ouvrait sur les trois Genins de l'équipe sept. Sasuke tenait une masse qui pouvait ressembler à une jeune fille masquée dans un filet. (oui Tsunade a un très bon sens de l'observation) Elle fronça un sourcil, demandant par là des explications.

**- On l'a trouvée dans la forêt. Elle est tombée dans un piège posé par on ne sait pas trop qui,** expliqua Sakura.

Tsunade s'approcha, légèrement intriguée. Elle débarrassa rapidement la jeune femme du filet qui la recouvrait et planta son regard dans le sien. Les deux s'observèrent un moment puis l'inconnue finit par baisser la tête. Le masque qu'elle portait ressemblait à ceux des ambus, mais il était tout blanc, sans aucun relief. L'hokage releva la tête.

**- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas libérée avant ? **

Sasuke et Naruto lancèrent un regard froid à Sakura, qui les ignora totalement.

**- Nous nous somme dit qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir d'abord puisqu'on ne savait rien à son sujet. **

Tsunade hocha la tête. C'était une bonne décision. On n'était jamais trop prudent, surtout que ces temps-ci, le village était sans cesse attaqué par un peu tout le monde. Elle reporta son attention sur la captive se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

**- Bien comment t'appelles-tu ? **

Un long silence emplit la pièce. Aucune réponse ne vint. Mais les deux yeux gris ne quittaient pas le plancher des yeux, et sous le masque, la bouche semblait rester obstinément fermée. Tsunade s'impatienta et Naruto intervint.

**- Elle est peut-être muette… **

Tsunade soupira. Effectivement c'était une possibilité. Elle s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé avant le petit abruti blond. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait ; ce masque. Elle tendit la main pour le lui enlever.

En une fraction, la jeune fille avait reculé et bloqué le bras de Tsunade avec les deux siens. Elle était dans une position à la fois défensive et offensive. L'hokage esquissa un sourire et se dégagea, non sans difficulté, ce qui la surprit légèrement.. Ça risquait de devenir intéressant.

**- Bon j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous trois. **

Nos trois ninjas la regardèrent, soudain intéressés. Naruto tout particulièrement. Sans doute une mission plus intéressante que celle d'avant.

**- Alors je veux que Sasuke et Sakura, vous alliez enquêter pas loin de l'endroit où vous l'avez trouvée. Je veux tout savoir d'elle. Compris ? **

Aussitôt que ce fut dit, les deux genins impliqués disparurent, laissant sur place un Naruto un peu décontenancé.

**- Mais… Et moi ? Vous m'avez oublié Oba-chan ! **

L'hokage sourit. Elle avait d'autres projets pour Naruto et la jeune femme.

Eh oui. Un autre chapitre de terminé, Vous m'excuserez de ne pas les faire très longs. Mais ça donne comme ça. 

Lancez-moi vos hypothèses sur la mission de Naruto. 


	3. Fais ta propre voie

Hihi! Je sais je ne laisse pas le temps aux reviews d'arriver, mais j'ai l'inspiration alors... Pourquoi me priver de publier. Ah et excusez-moi si les chapitres sont courts, au moins ils arrivent vite. 

Naruto rentrait chez lui en maugréant, suivi de près par la jeune muette. Les gens dans les rues s'étonnaient de les voir. Naruto avec un fille… C'était plutôt rare… Et une fille qui ne le frappait pas et qui lui collait au train, c'était encore plus rare.

Comment est-ce que l'Hokage avait pu lui donner une mission aussi nulle ? Les autres étaient allés sur le terrain mais lui… Il restait en arrière.

FLASH BACK

Bureau de Tsunade

**- QUOI ! **s'était exclamé le jeune ninja. **Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse ! **

Tsunade lui avait lancé un regard à glacer le sang, signe qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Naruto se renfrogna et se mit à bouder, au grand désespoir de l'Hokage.

**- Naruto tu n'as pas le choix de toutes façons. Il faut que nous en sachions plus sur elle. **

**- Alors pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas envoyé sur le terrain avec les deux autres ? **

La petite tornade blonde regarda alternativement la jeune inconnue et l'hokage. Vraiment, on ne lui donnait jamais de missions à sa hauteur.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Elle me dira rien elle est muette ! **

Tsunade secoua le tête. Non. Cette jeune femme n'était pas muette et elle en était sûre. Une sorte d'intuition si on veut.

**- File Naruto ! Et que je ne te revoie pas dans ce bureau avant que tu aies apprit quelque chose d'intéressant sur elle. **

Fin du FLASHBACK

**- Bon. Voilà on y est.**

Naruto venait d'ouvrir la porte de son petit studio à son invité qui n'en était pas vraiment une, l'air embêté. Non vraiment ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Devoir rester derrière et faire parler la jeune femme passe encore, mais devoir la loger et la nourrir à ses frais… Et en plus elle ne semblait pas sympa du tout. Elle restait plantée devant la porte d'entrée et jetait des regards craintifs à l'intérieur, avant de quêter son approbation du regard.

**- Ben… Tu peux entrer… Fais… comme chez toi. Mais pas trop quand même ! **

Elle finit par se décider à entrer, mais se planta dans l'entrée sans bouger. Naruto poussa un soupire et se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine.

**- Tu veux peut-être manger quelque chose…** lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

**- ….**

**- Bien sûr… je vais deviner moi…** **Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de ramens ?**

**- …. **

**- Pff… Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. **

À son grand embarras, la jeune fille le suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Pendant qu'il faisait cuire ses nouilles instantanées, elle observait tout ses faits et gestes. Sans que Naruto le remarque, à cause du masque, elle fronça les sourcils. Quand il déposa les bols devant eux sur la table, elle fit quelque chose à quoi il ne s'attendait pas. Elle regarda la pièce autour d'elle et se leva. Elle alla directement en direction du miroir qui était posé sur un mur et le déposa par terre, face contre le sol. Après quoi elle retourna s'asseoir calmement et retira son masque, sous le regard éberlué du jeune garçon. Puis sans un mot, elle commença à manger, comme si ce petit manège était une habitude pour elle.

Sous le masque se cachait un visage doux, paisible, l'un des plus beaux que Naruto ait vu de sa vie. Les traits étaient fins, sans aucune dureté apparente. Les lèvres étaient pleines sans être trop charnues et le nez, légèrement retroussé, rehaussait son air mignon. Ses yeux gris étaient plus mis en valeur maintenant que le masque blanc ne les entourait pas. Ils semblaient encore plus profonds. Une seule chose venait gâcher le tableau, mais ce n'était pas qu'une petite chose.

Sur toute la surface de sa joue droite, il y avait un tatouage qui représentait une rose tribale. Le tatouage en soi était beau, mais pourquoi l'avoir mit dans le visage si c'était pour le cacher ensuite ?

Pendant que lui l'observait, elle, elle engloutissait son bol de nouilles avec appétit. C'était bien la première fois que Naruto laissait refroidir le sien.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle releva timidement la tête et posa la main sur son masque pour le reprendre et le mettre en place. Elle se leva et alla remettre le miroir en place sur le mur. Et elle resta debout près du mur, comme une statue de marbre.

_- Cette fille est étrange…_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Sans s'en occuper davantage, il reporta son attention sur ses nouilles et les engloutit rapidement puis il alla ranger la vaisselle. Il passa près d'elle et planta ses deux yeux dans les siens. Vraiment, cette fille l'intriguait.

**- Tu n'aurais pas envie de me dire ton nom par hasard ? **

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

**- Je m'en serais douté. **

Mais tout au long de la soirée, il réitéra ses essais pour lui faire dire son nom. Jamais une seule réponse ne venait. Découragé, il finit par l'installer pour la nuit dans son salon. Lui alla dans sa chambre. Il s'étendit sur son lit et s'endormit tout de suite.

Peut-être seulement une heure après, il entendit un craquement sur le parquet qui le réveilla. La jeune inconnue se tenait sur le bord de la porte.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

Bien sûr il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réponde. Il avait juste demandé ça parce qu'elle avait l'air étrange, par politesse. À sa grande surprise, elle répondit, mais pas à sa question.

**- Ayumi**

Fin de chapitre. Eh oui ! je vous laisse sur un punch. Mais je vous ai quand même donné la signification… J'aurais pu attendre… 


	4. Le journal

Le chapitre quatre sort aujourd'hui. C'Est pas que ça fait seulement 24 heures que j'ai commencé mais…. Ça ressemble à ça. 

En tout cas, merci Ambu Scade pour ta review, ça me motive à continuer. 

Naruto n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Sauf qu'il savait que s'il lui demandait de répéter, il n'obtiendrait sans doute aucune réponse. Une chose était sûre, la voix de la jeune fille était d'une douceur incomparable, calme et chantante.

**- Ayumi…** répéta-t-il tout bas pour lui-même.

La jeune fille masquée hocha la tête. C'était donc comme ça qu'elle s'appelait. Eh bien au moins, le lendemain, il n'irait pas voir Tsunade les mains vides. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était toujours mieux que de ne rien savoir du tout. Quand elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, Naruto se recoucha, la tête pleine de questions. Il se demandait si Sasuke et Sakura avaient trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

Un peu plus tôt

Dans le bureau de Tsunade

Sakura et Sasuke étaient rentrés de leur mission un peu plus tôt, Sasuke transportant à nouveau quelqu'un dans ses bras. Sauf que cette fois, le corps qu'il traînait étaient le cadavre d'un jeune homme. Leur entrée leur avait valu les yeux ronds de l'Hokage.

**- Mon Dieu !** s'était-elle écriée. **Je vous avais demandé de me trouver des informations sur elle, pas de tuer qui que ce soit.**

Sasuke avait alors laissé tomber le cadavre sur le sol, agacé. Sakura expliqua la situation avant qu'il ne se mette en rogne.

**- On l'a trouvé pas très loin de l'endroit où on a vu la fille, à un mille peut-être moins. Il était déjà froid quand Sasuke l'a trouvé. Ça fait au moins deux jours qu'il traînait là. **

Tsunade hocha la tête et observa le corps. Les cheveux de l'homme étaient blonds foncés et ses yeux encore ouverts étaient noirs. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il ne venait pas de Konoha lui non plus. Il avait sans doute un lien avec elle. Elle le regarda encore un peu. Il avait été battu à mort, sauvagement. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'être défendu. Étrange. Elle reporta son attention sur Sasuke et Sakura.

**- Il n'y avait rien d'autre là-bas ?** demanda-t-elle encore.

Sasuke s'empressa de secouer la tête et de mettre ses mains dans ses poches.

**- Non. Rien d'autre.**

Tsunade sembla se creuser la tête quelques instants. Vraiment, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle concentra encore son attention sur le corps. En tout cas, avec toutes les plaies qu'il avait, il n'était pas dur de croire qu'il était mort au bout de son sang. Quoique encore là, il y avait des marques de serrement au niveau de la gorge et une blessure au niveau de la tête, qui semblait assez profonde. La personne qui l'avait tué devait être dans un état de rage assez grand. Restait à savoir qui… et s'il était lié à cette jeune inconnue.

**- Bon. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Demain, Naruto devrait revenir me voir avec elle. Si elle a dit quelque chose, nous le saurons. **

Les deux genins avaient laissé le corps à Tsunade pour qu'elle fasse mener une enquête par des ninjas plus expérimentés dans ce domaine et étaient allés chez eux, assez content d'en avoir terminé pour la journée avec cette histoire.

Sakura remarqua toutefois un sourire inhabituel sur les lèvres de son partenaire lorsqu'elle lui dit au revoir. Ça l'inquiétait un peu. Ce n'était pas un sourire heureux, mais plutôt celui de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose derrière la tête.

FLASHBACK

Dans la forêt

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient séparés le secteur pour fouiller. Ça risquait d'aller plus vite comme ça. Sasuke était allé plus loin que Sakura. C'était lui qui était tombé sur le cadavre. Il n'avait pas appelé Sakura tout de suite. Il préférait fouiller un peu le terrain tout seul. Et il avait bien fait.

À un mètre du corps, il avait trouvé un livre relié en velours noir, plutôt épais. Il y avait une serrure dessus, qu'il avait pu briser sans difficulté. Il l'avait feuilleté un moment. Il était écrit à la main, par plusieurs personnes différentes, comme un journal intime commun. Et il restait une trentaine de pages vides à la fin. En tout, le journal semblait être passé entre les mains de sept personnes.

Dans les premières pages, il trouva beaucoup de schémas, de textes écrits dans un langage qui lui était inconnu et le dessin d'une rose tribale. Vers la fin, il trouva plutôt des photos. Sur la plupart, il y avait la jeune femme masquée et le jeune homme qu'il venait de trouver. Sur une, il y avait la même fille, mais sans son masque. Sasuke reconnut aussitôt le dessin de la rose.

Il avait lu quelques bribes du livre ici et là. Plus il lisait, plus il était intéressé. Un grand sourire s'était formé sur son visage. Ça se révélait extrêmement intéressant. Il glissa le livre dans son étui à shuriken. Il était certain de deux chose ; c'était la fille qui avait tué le garçon et elle pourrait lui être extrêmement utile. Suffisait de lire le livre au complet et de cacher son existence aux autres.

_- L'heure de la vengeance est proche._

Fin du FLASHBACK

(et du chapitre) ¸

Quoi ? moi ? Prendre l'habitude de vous laisser sur un mystère à chaque fin de chapitre ? Mais jamais…. J'attends vos commentaires. 


	5. Douce Mélodie

Ceci est un chapitre hors contexte. Enfin… ça a quand même un lien avec l'histoire… Si on peut dire, c'Est un méga flashback d'un chapitre. (je le précise pour être sûre que tout le monde suit) Enfin… Méga est un grand mot. Ça risque d'être plutôt court.

Le parc était pratiquement vide à cette heure-là. Il n'y avait que quelques idiots encore debout. Mais il y en a un sur lequel l'attention sera axée en particulier. Ce jeune garçon, au contraire des autres, n'avait pas rien à faire. Il jouait de la musique, utilisait son temps à quelque chose de constructif. Ses idées étaient tournées vers la douce mélopée qu'il tirait de son instrument.

Le temps passait. Tout était tranquille et les ados commençaient à déserter l'endroit. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds bruns se retrouva bientôt seul sur son muret de pierre à tirer de sa flûte des notes toutes plus douces les unes que les autres. Un bruit un peu plus loin attira son attention. Mais après quelques secondes, il se remit à jouer. Il n'était pas seul finalement voilà tout.

Pendant qu'il jouait sa mélodie préférée, une petite mélopée triste et enfantine à la fois, une vois s'éleva à l'autre bout du parc. Une voix féminine, douce, chantante, qui accompagnait sa musique dans un langage inconnu. Intrigué, il arrêta de souffler dans son instrument pour localiser la voix. Mais aussitôt que la musique cessa, le chant cessa.

Décidé à savoir qui pouvait avoir une voix aussi douce, il reprit la mélodie, un peu plus rapidement cette fois. La voix reprit aussitôt, s'adaptant au nouveau rythme que le jeune homme avait adopté. Le garçon sauta sur ses pieds et se promena dans le parc, sans cesser de jouer, histoire de finir par tomber sur la chanteuse mystérieuse.

Après quelques minutes à arpenter le parc à sa recherche, il finit par baisser les bras, et par le fait même sa flûte. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne saurait jamais qui chantait sur sa musique.

Au moment où il allait retourner chercher sa veste sur le muret de pierres, il entendit un bruissement derrière lui, comme si quelqu'un avait sauté par terre.

**- Joue-la encore s'il te plait. J'aime cette chanson.**

La voix, même en parlant, était d'une douceur incroyable. Pas de doute. La fille était derrière lui. Il lui aurait suffit de se retourner pour voir qui elle était. Mais en quelque sorte, il avait peur de rompre le charme ou de la faire fuir en se tournant. Il porta donc sa flûte à sa bouche sans dire un mot et reprit la chanson là où il l'avait laissée.

Le charme opéra à nouveau. La fille se remit à chanter. Il ferma les yeux et continuait de jouer la même pièce, modulant les rythmes au fur et à mesure, pour voir à quel point elle était capable de le suivre. Il avait beau faire des changements brusques, elle suivait toujours à la perfection.

Émerveillé par tant de talent, il se retourna doucement, les yeux fermés, toujours en soufflant dans son instrument. Elle était juste devant lui. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir les yeux pour la voir, à tendre la main pour la toucher. Mais au moment où il bougea les paupières, un bruissement de feuilles s'était fait entendre, et la voix s'était tue. Plus rien. Elle avait disparu.

**- Un ange… **souffla-t-il.

Déçu, il continua de jouer encore un peu, espérant qu'elle reviendrait. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il finit par rentrer chez lui, son étui dans une main, sa veste sur l'épaule, une musique dans la tête, accompagnée d'une voix qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

Fin du chapitre. Reviews ? 


	6. Soupçons

Hmm ... le dernier chapitre vous aurait-il laissé un peu perplexe ? Ben dîtes-vous que c'est pas fini.

Sasuke referma le livre. Il avait passé toute la nuit à lire ce truc. Il était arrivé dans le dernier chapitre. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça des chapitres. Disons plutôt du dernier propriétaire du bouquin. Tout ce qu'il y lisait était intéressant, d'une complexité surprenante, mais extrêmement intéressant.

Il le fit glisser sous son matelas et éteint les lumières. Il ferma les yeux et se prit à rêver à sa revanche qu'il sentait toute proche. Tout son être en tremblait d'excitation. Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de vaincre Itachi. Ne restait qu'à trouver comment s'approprier ce moyen, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

Le lendemain matin

Chez Naruto

Le soleil commençait à poindre à travers les rideaux entrouverts du minuscule salon du ninja. La lumière atteint rapidement le visage endormi de la jeune Ayumi, qui s'éveilla presque aussitôt en baillant et en s'étirant. Elle se leva et remit son masque en vitesse pour ensuite sortir et se diriger vers la cuisine.

Naruto se trouvait déjà là, appuyé sur la table et les yeux rougis par la fatigue. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever aussitôt. En fait il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, bouleversé par toutes ses interrogations. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il vit Ayumi entrer et la gratifia d'un dynamique bonjour, qui n'avait pas grand-chose de dynamique finalement, vu la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage.

Quelques secondes d'un silence pesant plus tard, on cogna à la porte. Naruto se força pour se lever et aller ouvrir. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une jolie petite kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Aussitôt, il se redressa et lui servit son sourire de 16 mètres.

**- Sakura-chan ! Reste pas sur le bord de la porte ! Entre ! Entre ! **

C'était à peine s'il ne la poussait pas dans le dos pour être sûr qu'elle ne parte pas. C'est seulement après qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien rangé. En vitesse, il poussa quelques boîtes de ramen dans la poubelle et essuya la table, sous le regard des deux jeunes femmes.

Sakura elle, observait l'autre fille. Vraiment, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Peut-être que ce n'était que parce que Sasuke la regardait un peu trop, mais en tout cas, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ça venait la chercher au plus profond d'elle-même, une sensation inexplicable. Mais ça c'était amplifié depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé le cadavre dans la forêt.

**- Alors ?** demanda-t-elle, curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus, sans lâcher la brunette du regard.

Naruto la regarda en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ?

**- Alors rien du tout. Elle est encore moins bavarde que Sasuke. Dire que je lui avais donné le titre de roi de la monosyllabe… il a une reine maintenant. **

Ce n'était sans doute pas la bonne chose à dire à Sakura. Parler de Sasuke ne faisait que la rendre plus soupçonneuse.

**- Et de votre côté ?** demanda le blond.

**- Oh rien de bien intéressant, à part le fait qu'on ait trouvé un cadavre dans la forêt. **

Naruto se figea et regarda Ayumi quelques secondes. Si elle n'avait pas porté de masque, les deux ninjas auraient vu qu'elle avait la mâchoire crispée et qu'elle se mordait la langue pour ne rien crier à cette stupide kunoichi rose bonbon.

**- Un ca… un cadavre ?** répéta Naruto.

**- Oui, t'as bien entendu**, répondit Sakura en regardant froidement l'étrangère. **Pas loin de là où on était quand on l'a trouvée. Étrange non ? Tsunade la soupçonne d'avoir peut-être commis le meurtre. **

Naruto hésita un moment, puis finit par prendre la défense de la fausse muette.

**- Sakura … Tu pourrais au moins ne pas dire ça devant elle … Tu imagines l'effet que ça peut avoir sur elle ? Peut-être que cette personne était son ami et qu'ils ont été attaqués.**

Sakura soupira. Oui peut-être qu'il avait raison. Elle s'inquiétait peut-être pour rien. N'empêche… cette sensation étrange ne la quittait pas. Elle força un sourire et hocha la tête.

**- D'accord. On en reparlera plus tard,** finit-elle par dire. **Bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'étais venue vous chercher pour aller voir Tsunade. **

Bureau de l'Hokage

**- Elle s'appelle Ayumi. C'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit de toute la soirée. **

Naruto était seul dans le bureau avec Tsunade. Les deux autres étaient dans le couloir et veillaient à ce que la dite Ayumi ne s'enfuie pas.

**- Tu est certain qu'elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre** ? demanda Tsunade.

**- Absolument certain !** jura-t-il.

Après tout, c'était la stricte vérité. Elle n'avait prononcé qu'un seul mot et il s'était avéré que c'était son prénom.

Le reste de l'entretien, Tsunade lui expliqua plus en détail cette histoire de cadavre. Sakura ne lui avait donné que les grandes lignes, le laissant dans une grande perplexité. Mais la version de L'hokage le rassura un peu. Elle semblait pas certaine que ce soit l'œuvre de sa protégée.

**- Elle est encore sous ma responsabilité ?** demanda-t-il.

Tsunade hocha la tête. Elle enverrait Sasuke interroger des gens dans les villages les plus rapprochés et Sakura irait travailler avec l'équipe de criminologie. À son grand étonnement, Naruto sembla bien le prendre.

_- Lui qui ne voulait rien savoir hier… _

Encore un chapitre qui se termine sur… rien du tout. La suite demain. 


	7. Révélations

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le dernier chapitre. Je l'ai terminé à peine avant minuit. J'aurais du attendre ce matin. J'aurais eu plus d'énergie. Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir laissé de punch à la fin… Non mais c'est vrai. Il y avait aucun rebondissement. Alors pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous en donner trois aujourd'hui. (rebondissements… pas chapitres mdr)

La mission de Sasuke

Premier jour

Sasuke devait se coltiner la cueillette d'informations dans les villages les plus proches. Ceux-ci étant les villages de l'herbe, de la chute, du son et de la pluie. Il n'Avait pas l'intention de chercher pour de vrai. Mais pour faire comme s'il avait vraiment cherché, il décida de s'arrêter quelques jours dans le village du son.

Il avait grassement payé quelqu'un pour l'héberger, et aussi pour dire qu'il n'était resté qu'une nuit, si on venait à le lui demander. Il avait passé sa première soirée tranquillement installé dans sa chambre, terminant la lecture de son précieux livre. Arrivé à la fin, il le referma et caressa la couverture, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Il remit le livre dans son sac et sauta en bas de son lit. Il avait envie de prendre l'air, de réfléchir à tout ça. Pendant qu'il regardait les étoiles en marchant, il ne remarqua pas les cinq paires d'yeux qui le regardaient de loin. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire ouf, il recevait un coup derrière la tête, qui lui fit perdre conscience.

Quatre silhouettes sombres, de tailles et de formes différentes, l'entouraient.

**- Eh ben… C'était plus facile que je croyais. On n'a même pas eu à se déplacer. **

La mission de Sakura

Salle d'autopsie

(oui oui, ils ont ça à Konoha)

Sakura et trois ninjas légistes étaient penchés sur le corps de l'inconnu, examinant les blessures sous toutes les coutures. L'un deux faisait des prélèvements sanguins, histoire de voir s'il avait pu aussi être empoisonné… le test se révéla négatif. De toutes évidences, c'était sous le coup d'une impulsion que le meurtrier avait agit. Rien de prémédité.

Sakura faisait la grimace pendant qu'elle examinait les plaies à la loupe. Il y avait des traces de morsures, une à la nuque qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant son examen complet, une à l'épaule et plusieurs sur les bras. Il y avait plusieurs endroits où la peau semblait avoir été lacérée par des ongles.

_-Ça me dégoûte…_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Un autre des ninjas examinait les vêtements du jeune homme. Avec une pince, il attrapa quelque chose de blanc, de dur. Un morceau de porcelaine sans aucun doute, tout petit. Il se tourna vers Sakura et lui mit la pince sous le nez.

**- Ça te dit quelque chose ? **demanda-t-il.

Sakura plissa les yeux pour voir et fronça les sourcils. Sans aucun doute, c'était une infime partie du masque d'Ayumi. Mais ça ne prouvait rien. Malheureusement.

**- Faites analyser les empreintes. Avec les tests médicaux qu'on a fait sur elle, on devrait être fixés assez rapidement. **

Le ninja acquiesça et fit les prélèvements nécessaires sur le corps pour les envoyer au labo.

Mission de Naruto

Chez Ichiraku

La fille du propriétaire avait été surprise de voir Naruto arriver accompagnée de cette jeune fille masquée. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

**- Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? **

**- Même chose que la dernière fois, mais en double,** répondit Naruto.

Ayame hocha la tête et leur prépara ça dans le temps de le dire. Elle revint bientôt, leur présentant deux plats richement garnis. Naruto attaqua son bol tandis qu'Ayumi regardait droit devant elle sans bouger. Ayame se pencha vers Naruto.

**- Elle a un problème ? **

Naruto regarda sa voisine de comptoir et suivit son regard. Il comprit et fit un geste de la main qui signifiait que c'était normal.

**- Si tu pouvais juste décrocher le miroir qui est derrière toi… **dit-il simplement.

Ayame n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre la requête. Mais bon… Puisqu'il le demandait et qu'il était le client le plus régulier de la place, elle s'exécuta. Elle fut surprise de découvrir le visage de la jeune femme, qui venait de retirer son masque et qui mangeait avec appétit.

**- Elle est pas bavarde,** dit-elle.

Naruto haussa les épaules. Si elle avait besoin de parler elle ferait sans doute. Ça lui faisait étrange de penser ça, mais le silence d'Ayumi lui faisait du bien, même s'il était réputé pour être le ninja le plus bruyant jamais vu, ou entendu. (Quoique Lee se défend assez bien pour ce titre.) Il se replongea dans son bol de ramen, jusqu'à qu'Ayumi lui tape gentiment sur l'épaule. Il releva à nouveau la tête.

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

Elle fit un mouvement de tête pour l'inciter à regarder derrière lui, ce qu'il fit. Sakura se tenait derrière eux, l'air troublé.

**- Sakura-chan ! Tu… **

**-Naruto il faut qu'on parle, **dit-elle d'un ton calme et froid.

Voilà ! Mes trois punchs pour me faire pardonner. Court mais efficace. 


	8. Entre mauvaises mains

Bon je sais, il y a deux punchs de l'autre chapitre qui se ressemblent un peu trop… Détail. La suite, tout de suite. 

Toujours chez Ichiraku

**- QUOI ! Tu mens… Ça peut pas être vrai. **

Sakura hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Il n'y avait aucune erreur possible. L'équipe de criminologie avait travaillé assez longtemps sur le cas pour qu'elle en soit certaine ; Ayumi avait tué le jeune homme.

Cette dernière était restée près d'Ayame pendant que les genins discutaient sur son cas. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle entende.

**- Écoute Naruto…. **

**- Je te dis que c'est impossible ! Elle est peut-être étrange, mais je ne la vois pas tuer quelqu'un. Tu as vu son visage! Elle en est incapable.**

Sakura soupira. Il était toujours dur de lui faire entendre raison à celui-là. Le blond regardait Ayumi, l'air désolé et incertain. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un l'emmener sans être sûr qu'elle soit dangereuse. Il savait bien que Sakura voulait la ramener à Tsunade, et qu'elle croyait que la laisser chez lui était dangereux. Elle le lui avait expliqué un peu plus tôt.

**- Tsunade a eu les résultats ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Non pas encore. J'allais la voir pour les lui donner mais j'ai jugé bon de te prévenir avant.**

Le jeune garçon sembla réfléchir un moment, puis sourit.

**- Ne va pas voir Tsunade tout de suite. **

**- Quoi ! Mais t'es fou Naruto ! Elle pourrait te tuer facilement pendant que tu dors. **

Il la fit taire d'un signe de la main.

**- Si elle avait voulu me tuer, elle en aurait eu l'occasion cette nuit. On va attendre encore un peu avant de la ramener là-bas. Je veux en savoir plus sur elle, mais sans que Tsunade lui passe l'interrogatoire complet. **

Elle finit par céder. De toutes façons, si elle ne le laissait pas, il trouverait un moyen moins légal d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

**- Très bien. Mais demain soir, je vais voir Tsunade, même si elle n'a rien dit. Et d'ici là…**

**- Il ne m'arrivera rien,** la coupa Naruto. **Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais je peux m'en sortir. Tu as devant toi le futur Hokage !**

Cette phrase fit sourire Sakura. Enfin du Naruto tout craché. Depuis le début de cette mission elle ne l'avait plus reconnu. Elle le laissa retourner voir Ayumi, tout de même encore inquiète. Et s'il lui arrivait vraiment quelque chose…

Village du son

Dans un genre de bâtiment souterrain, un homme se tenait dans l'ombre, assit sur un grand fauteuil de pierre. Il avait les bras couvert de bandages. Un homme à lunettes et aux cheveux blancs se trouvait à quelques mètres devant lui, debout.

**- Mais c'est impossible ! Ils ne peuvent pas être déjà rentrés avec lui… Le village est beaucoup trop loin…Et ils sont partis il y a une heure.**

Il ne comprenait pas. C'était un exploit impossible… Comment ces cinq idiots avaient pu réussir cela ? L'homme devant lui sourit. Il ne comprenait pas lui non plus.

**- Vous le leur demanderez vous-même. **

Sur ses mots, une grande porte s'ouvrit latéralement sur quatre silhouettes qui s'avancèrent dans la salle. L'un d'eux était plutôt imposant, pour ne pas dire gros. L'autre à côté avait deux paires de bras en trop, un autre encore une tête derrière la tête et le dernier… était une fille, assez petite comparée aux trois autres. Le gros malabar transportait un corps inerte en travers de son épaule gauche, qu'il laissa tomber. La forme laissa échapper un grognement mais ne bougea pas.

**- Eh bien…** dit l'homme dans son fauteuil (Qu'on sait tous que c'est Orochimaru et que si vous le saviez pas, ben tant pis j'ai brisé un punch qui n'en était pas un.)

Il se leva et avança vers les quatre ninjas du son, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Ils reculèrent tous. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges prit la parole.

**- Cet abruti dégénéré est venu à notre rencontre. De toutes évidence, c'Est une mission qui l'a jeté dans la gueule du loup. Quel crétin…**

**- Tayuya ! **s'exclama le gros malabar**. Ce n'Est pas un langage pour une jeune femme.**

**- Oh ferme-la gros lard ! **reprit-elle, agacée.

L'homme qui avait six bras avança et jeta un livre noir à côté du corps du jeune Uchiha qui gisait toujours étendu sur le sol.

**- On a trouvé ça dans ses affaires,** dit le quatrième.

**- On s'est dit que ça pourrait vous intéresser,** ajouta sa tête en trop, avec un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

Orochimaru fit un signe de tête en direction de son homme de main, qui prit Sasuke dans ses bras et donna le livre au serpent avant de quitter la pièce.

Que va-t-il se passer avec le fameux livre ? Et quel est son contenu d'ailleurs ? En tout cas, ça semble en intéresser plus d'un. Moi en tout cas ça m'intéresse parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. '


	9. Ressemblance

Nouveau chapitre. Le prochain sera un nouveau flash back. Je sais que vous aimez ça. 

Oto no Kuni

Sasuke se réveilla lorsqu'il fut jeté par terre pour la deuxième fois. Il ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir une immense porte de pierre se fermer devant lui, le plongeant dans un noir total. Il se sentait vidé de son énergie et ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il sentait aussi une très légère pression autour de son bras gauche, mais lorsqu'il y porta la main, une vive douleur se dit sentir. C'est là qu'il comprit ; ce truc l'empêchait d'avoir assez de chakra pour s'enfuir, le maintenait au niveau le plus bas. Il poussa un juron et s'assit sur la pierre froide, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Retour chez Naruto

Naruto mettait la clé dans la serrure. Il était fatigué de sa journée, même s'il n'avait rien fait. N'empêche qu'il avait réfléchi à la situation tout le long du jour, incapable de se détendre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, même s'il ne croyait pas Sakura, de regarder Ayumi d'un œil différent. Et si vraiment elle essayait de le tuer dans son sommeil ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser encore longtemps parce qu'une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

**- Naruto ! Il faut que tu m'expliques un truc. **

Le ninja avait sans difficulté reconnu la voix dynamique de Kiba. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si important à lui demander ? Il regarda Ayumi et lui ouvrit la porte, il lui demanda d'entrer et de l'Attendre à l'intérieur. Sans un mot, elle obéit. Il referma derrière et se tourna vers Kiba qui arrivait vers lui en courant, le sourire aux lèvres, accompagné comme toujours d'Akamaru qui courait joyeusement derrière lui.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Inuzuka ?** demanda le blond en souriant.

**- Savoir comment elle s'appelle, si elle est mignonne et pourquoi elle parle pas… Ah oui et de la part de Shino, même s'il veut pas avouer que ça l'intéresse, le mariage est pour quand ? **

Naruto éclata de rire, mais un rire un peu mal à l'aise.

**- Pourquoi tu ris ? Tout le monde veut savoir ! **

Naruto perdit rapidement son sourire et eut une expression étonnée. Est-ce que sa vie intéressait autant les gens ?

**- Qu'Est-ce que t'entends par tout le monde ? **

L'inuzuka réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il allait dire.

**- Ben tout le monde c'Est… Hinata Akamaru et moi. Et Shino même s'il veut pas le dire. **

Naruto sourit à nouveau mais plus pour se moquer.

**- Eh ben tu diras à tout le monde qu'elle s'appelle Ayumi, oui elle est très mignonne et si elle parlait, elle me dirait peut-être pourquoi elle reste muette. Quant au reste, tu diras à « tout le monde » que les rumeurs vont beaucoup plus vite que la réalité. **

Kiba fit un clin d'œil à Akamaru, qui lui répondit par un jappement.

**- Alors si c'est rien du tout, tu permets qu'on s'invite chez toi ? **

Naruto secoua vivement la tête. Il n'en était pas question. Il devait essayer de la faire parler, pas lui enlever toutes les chances de le faire en lui présentant quelqu'un qui parlait tout le temps. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de refuser pour de vrai, Kiba et Akamaru étaient déjà entrés.

Dans les rues

Sakura n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment Naruto pouvait vouloir rester avec cette meurtrière ? Sa vie était en danger et elle le sentait. Si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait, ce serait de sa faute pour ne pas être allée prévenir Tsunade. Elle était toujours dans ce dilemme, le dire tout de suite ou attendre. Elle voulait faire confiance à Naruto, après tout, son grand cœur l'avait plusieurs fois sorti d'affaire, mais là… Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ça puisse bien se passer.

Fin de soirée

Chez Naruto

Finalement, la soirée avec Kiba s'était relativement bien passée. En entrant, Naruto avait remarqué qu'Ayumi était en train de cuisiner, un repas excellent d'ailleurs. Kiba avait été ébloui lorsqu'elle avait enlevé son masque, mais contrairement à ce que Naruto soupçonnait, il n'avait pas posé de question sur le masque, ni sur le tatouage. Vers le milieu de la soirée, pendant que Naruto écoutait les anecdotes tordantes de Kiba en pouffant de rire, un son agréable, doux et crstallin leur vint aux oreilles. Il leur fallut quelques instants avant de comprendre, les yeux ronds, qu'Ayumi venait simplement de rire. Les regards ainsi tournés vers elle l'avait arrêtée brusquement et baisser la tête en remettant son masque.

**- Oui, elle est vraiment sympa cette fille. Limite glaçon mais très belle et gentille. Alors je repose ma question ; pour quand le mariage ?**

**- Jamais Inuzuka. Ôtes-toi ces idées de la tête. Je ne me marierai pas avec elle. **

Déçus de n'avoir eu aucune révélation croustillante, Kiba et Akamaru rentrèrent chez un peu plus tard. Naruto rangea sa cuisine, qui était désordre indescriptible. C'est ce que ça donnait quand deux hyperactifs se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Trois si on comptait Akamaru. Sauf que lui, il avait été relativement calme, couché sur les genoux d'Ayumi pendant presque tout le repas.

**- T'es pas obligée de m'aider tu sais,** dit-il à Ayumi qui avait entreprit de faire la vaisselle.

Son commentaire passa dans le vide puisqu'elle sembla l'ignorer et continua à faire reluire les assiettes. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, un peu d'aide n'était pas de refus, à tout bien réfléchir. Il lui installa à nouveau un matelas dans le salon et partit lui-même se coucher, espérant quand même dormir un peu plus que la nuit précédente. Comme la veille, il s'endormit plutôt rapidement. Mais il fut à nouveau réveillé par la présence d'Ayumi.

- _Elle va me tuer…_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Il fit tout de même semblant de ne pas s'être éveillé, histoire de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais elle ne fit rien. Elle restait plantée debout à côté de son lit, le poing serré sur un couteau de cuisine, la mâchoire crispée.

**- Pourquoi tu lui ressembles autant ? **

Hihi ! Suspense ! Suspense ! Et dire que vous allez devoir patienter après le flashback pour savoir ce qu'elle fait dans sa chambre avec ce couteau… J'aime vous torturer.


	10. Contre nature

Voici, tel que promit, le chapitre flash back… vous savez celui qui vous empêche de savoir tout de suite ce qui va se passer dans la chambre de Naruto ? Bon je sens que je ne m'attarderai pas trop parce que je vais recevoir des coups. '

Tous les soirs, le musicien était revenu au parc, dans l'espoir de retomber sur la chanteuse mystérieuse. Une semaine passa sans qu'il la croise, puis deux, puis trois. Il finit par l'oublier et ne retourna plus là pendant un mois environ. Lorsqu'il revint dans le parc un soir, il ne pensait pas à elle. Il n'avait pas amené sa flûte. D'ailleurs il n'en avait plus rejoué depuis.

Couché sur son même petit muret que la dernière fois, les mains croisés derrière la tête, il regardait les étoiles. Le ciel était sans nuage, ce qui le rendait presque aussi clair qu'en plein jour à cause de toutes les étoiles.

**- Pourquoi tu ne joues plus ? **

Il sursauta et se redressa. Il se souvenait de cette voix comme s'il l'Avait entendu la veille. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir où exactement, ni en quelles circonstances.

**- Quoi ?** demanda-t-il en regardant dans toutes les directions.

Il perçut un soupire non loin de lui, mais il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était derrière ou devant.

**- Pourquoi tu ne joues plus de musique ? Je venais tous les jours pour t'écouter jouer mais tu n'es plus revenu après un moment. **

Tout d'un coup, ça lui revint en mémoire. C'était cette fille. Il bondit sur ses pieds et plissa les yeux pour la trouver. Il n'y avait qu'une jeune fille assise à une balançoire, le visage dans l'ombre. Elle était plutôt petite et avait l'air d'une gamine de là où il se trouvait.

_- Ce n'est pas elle… _

**- Tu ne donnais plus signe de vie. J'en avais déduis que tu n'étais pas là,** dit-il. **Pourquoi tu ne chantais plus ? Pourquoi tu ne te montrais pas ? **

Il y eut un silence, lourd, pendant lequel le jeune homme essayait de trouver dans quelle direction parler. Il trouvait ça plutôt embêtant comme situation.

**- On me l'avait interdit,** finit par reprendre la voix féminine.

Il entendit un bruit de pas à sa gauche et se retourna. Ce n'était que la gamine qui se levait pour passer de sa balançoire au petit muret où il était assit quelques minutes plus tôt.

**- Qui te l'avait interdit ? **

**- Mon maître. **

La voix venait de derrière lui. Cette fois il en était sûr. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à son muret, où la fille était installée et semblait le regarder. Il ne voyait pas son visage. Il était couvert d'un masque blanc. Ses jambes tapaient en alternance sur le muret.

_- Je peux pas le croire… C'était elle ? _

Il eut un petit rire discret, défaitiste. La fille pour laquelle il n'avait pas dormi pendant trois semaines était une enfant ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

_- Quel idiot je fais… _

**- Si ton « maître » te l'avait interdit**, poursuivit-il d'un ton légèrement railleur, **comment ça se fait que tu sois là maintenant, que tu me parles et que je te voie ? **

La fille eut un petit rire, doux comme ce n'était pas possible, une friandise pour les oreilles. Elle sauta par terre et marcha droit vers lui, d'un pas assuré, mais extrêmement léger à la fois. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, il put constater qu'il la dominait de presque deux têtes. Elle devait avoir quoi… 15-16 ans maximum. Il avait l'air brillant maintenant, à rêver d'une gamine.

**- Mon maître est mort,** dit-elle froidement, après s'être arrêtée de rire.

La manière dont elle avait prononcé ces mots, sans la moindre émotion, avait suffit à glacer le sang du jeune homme pendant quelques instants. La jeune fille était amusée. Bien sûr elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça ; ce n'était pas la façon de procéder. Mais ça faisait près d'un mois qu'elle était libre, un mois qu'elle était malheureuse et laissée à elle-même.

Elle glissa la main sous un pan de sa tunique sombre et en sortir un petit livre relié de velours noir. Elle prit la main du jeune homme et y glissa le bouquin, avec un sourire en coin que lui ne put pas voir. Si les autres savaient ce qu'elle était en train de faire… Ce n'était pas bien.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux un moment et soupira doucement.

**- Lis-le. Et reviens me voir demain soir.**

Elle amorça un mouvement pour partir mais l'homme lui tint le poignet fermement.

**- Attends un peu. Dis-moi au moins comment tu t'appelles. **

Elle dégagea son poignet d'un mouvement agile et recula.

**- Ayumi. **

Eh oui ! un autre chapitre qui se termine par ce mot. La suite bientôt.  Vous allez pouvoir savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Naruto. Au passage, ça risque de me prendre plus de temps pour le prochain… parce que j'ai pas d'idées. (pas taper pas taper !)


End file.
